Hyuga Hitomi
'Character First Name:' Hitomi 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' HarleeDGBlack 'Nickname: ' The light on the moon 'Age:' 33 'Date of Birth:' 06/20/167 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Getsugakurian 'Height:' 5'8" 'Weight:' 153 lbs 'Hair:' Charcoal (A dark gray boardering on black). Ankle length and normally worn down. On occasion, she will wear it up but not often. 'Eyes:' Byakugan with a pure white colouring. 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Su-Kage of Getsugakure 'Affiliations:' ' ' 'Relationship Status:' Married to Sarutobi Ruki Family: Hyuga Kenta '- Father' Hyuga Miyako - Mother Sarutobi Ruki - Husband Sarutobi Hotaru - Daughter Sarutobi Hanako - Daughter 'Personality:' Kind hearted and warm natured, Hitomi is known for her gentleness towards all. Be it animal or human, it matters not. All life to her is something to treasure and preserve. To adults and children alike, she radiates a mothering nature in both care and responsibility. Though she is a Med Nin, she never holds that as a piece of superiority over another. Yet she is not one to allow danger to come to her family or villiage. That is when her gentle warmth will turn into a harsh coldness. ' 'Behaviour: Gentle in actions and swift in response to an emergency, Hitomi will stop at nothing to ensure the health and well being of her villiage. With an eagerness to learn, she makes sure that all that come to her get the best care that she can provide. Any obstacle is seen as a challenge and she takes it head on. Though gentle in word and deed, she can very well be seen playing games with children or setting out a picnic in the middle of the villiage square for any and all that wish to enjoy good company and conversation. Though she likes to keep busy, she never has a issue with making time to train and guide those that wish to learn Medical Ninjutsu. She has made herself a warm smile that is known in the villiage and a large heart to all. This is until her loved ones or village are in danger. It is then that she becomes serious and calculated in her words, thoughts and deeds. 'Nindo: (optional)' "All life is to be treasured." 'Companion:' Meeko - A small and swift footed little black and tan ferret that assists Hitomi in her work by bringing her supplies. Though mischeivious and playful in nature, he never takes his mind off of his work when he knows Hitomi is in need of him. When not needed, he can be found with Hitomi or around Ruki. Finding great fun in distracting him with a nose in the ear or taking off with various things upon the Kage's desk. ' 'Bloodline/Clan: The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class: ' Su-Kage/Med Nin 'Kekkai Genkai:' Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. 'Weapon of choice:' Twin Sais 'Strengths' Taijutsu Stamina Intelligence Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu ' '''Kyujutsu ' '''Fuinjutsu Shurikenjutsu ''' '''Hand Seals 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total: 'Jutsu List:' Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu: *'Tier I - Allows use of D rank' *'Tier II - Allows use of C rank' *'Advanced - Allows use of B rank' *'Superior - Allows use of A rank' *'Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists - A Rank ' *'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm - B Rank ' *'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm - B Rank ' *'Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher - B Rank ' *'Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms - B Rank ' *'Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven - C Rank ' *'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Rank ' *'Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body - C Rank ' *'Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - C Rank ' *'Water Needle - C Rank' *'Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - D Rank ' *'Gentle Fist - D Rank ' *'Palm Bottom - D Rank ' Medical Jutsu: *'Tier I - Allows use of D Rank' *'Tier II - Allows use of C Rank' *'Advanced - Allows use of B Rank' *'Superior - Allows use of A Rank' *'Legendary - Allows use of S Rank' *'Cell Activation Technique - S Rank' *'Mystical Palm Technique - A Rank' *'Chakra Scalpel - B Rank' *'Delicate Illness Extraction Technique - B Rank' *'Healing Technique - B Rank' *'Wide Healing - B Rank' 'Allies:' Getsugakure and Amegakure 'Enemies:' Any that would seek to harm her loved ones or her villiage. Omoidegakure 'Background Information:' (( A work in progress )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Kage's will fill this part out.))